Sir John Talbot
Sir John Talbot is the main antagonist of the 2010 remake of the groundbreaking 1941 horror classic ''The Wolf Man''. He was portrayed by Sir Anthony Hopkins ',who also portrayed 'Hannibal Lecter. As opposed to the character in the original film, who is remorseful in personality as well as one of the protagonists, Talbot is very disturbing and unforgiving. In the remake In the remake, Sir Talbot was bitten by a "little wild feral boy" (a hairless feral boy suffering from lycanthropy who was in his human form, which looked like Gollum, at the time) during a hunting expedition in India. After that time, Sir Talbot went on a rampage, and murdering other villagers as well as his wife Solana Talbot in wolf form in front of his son Lawrence Talbot (the protagonist of the film). Sir Talbot has Lawrence locked away at an asylum where he was mentally and physically tortured. He had his servant, Singh, lock him up every full moon night after that. One night, after having a drunken argument with his other son Ben Talbot, regarding his fiancee Gwen. Singh tried to sedate him but as knocked unconscious. That night Ben was killed. Lawrence returns to Blackmoor for his brother's funeral and decides to help investigate Ben's death. He visits a Gypsy camp where a lynch mob was accusing the Gypsies of being responsible. Sir Talbot (in his werewolf form) attacks and bites Lawrence after killing several Gypsies and members of the lynch mob alike, leading up to the events when Lawrence went on a bloody rampage as he is unable to control his transformations. Eventually, Sir Talbot acknowledges that Lawrence is a werewolf and sends him back to the same Asylum as years before. During this time Sir Talbot realizes the power of the werewolf, he killed Singh and focuses on controlling his power for his own needs. Sir Talbot visits the Asylum revealing he's behind everything and tried to force his son Lawrence into joining him, but Lawrence refuses. Lawrence would later escape the Asylum and confront his father back in their mansion. Lawrance finds Singh's gun with silver bullets. He attempts to shoot his father, only to learn the powder was taken from the bullets years before and as the full moon arises, they both turn into their wolf forms and started attacking each other. At first, Sir Talbot proves to be the powerful of the two monsters, but Lawrence would gain the upper hand by kicking his evil father into the fireplace, where he starts to move around roaring in pain caused by the flames. At that point, Lawrence kills his father by slashing him in the stomach and then by decapitating him as revenge for killing his mother and brother and cursing him. Gallery Tmb 6110 480.jpg|Talbot transforming into a werewolf Wolfman Hopkins.JPG|Talbot as a werewolf Talbot's death.png|Talbot after being decapitated by his son, Lawrence Talbot Category:Related to Hero Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Aristocrats Category:Lycanthropes Category:Old Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Rogue Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spouses Category:Fighter Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Parents Category:Empowered Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Liars Category:Evil from the past Category:Abusers Category:Envious Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Ferals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Man-Eaters Category:Big Bads Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Villains